Machete : Macchiato & Latte
by SanzoShirayuki40
Summary: OXOXOXO


Machete = Macchiato & Latte

Hujan membasahi Pasteur. tak begitu deras. Aku dan kak Rica baru saja dari Bandung dan berencana kembali ke Jakarta. Kak Rica kebetulan ada waktu luang dan mengunjungiku dan kami menghabiskan waktu berkeliling Bandung berdua selama 2 hari. Dikarenakan tidak ada kegiatan kampus, Aku berencana akan menginap di Apartemen kak Rica selama berada di Jakarta . selama diperjalanan kami ngobrol, bercanda, bahkan bernyanyi didalam mobil.  
Hari semakin gelap. sudah terlihat kendaraan berplat B berkeliaran di jalan.  
Tak terasa sudah sampai Jakarta. Lampu jalanan, Separator Busway, dan gerobak Kaki Lima bertebaran dimana mana.  
Saat di lampu merah, kak Rica melihat kapasitas bensin dan ternyata harus diisi. Akhirnya kami merapat ke Pom bensin terdekat untuk mengisi bensin.  
" Mov, kamu mau nitip gak? "  
" Ah ga usah ka. aku masih ada snack dari Bandung kok. "  
" Oh ok. "  
setelah mengisi bensin, tak lama mobil di parkirkan disebelah minimarket pom bensin. beberapa menit  
kak Rica kembali dengan belanjaannya .  
" Wuih. Borong kak? "  
" Ah enggak cuma nimbun stok buat dirumah ajah "  
" Hati- hati loh kalau sering ngemil. Nanti pipinya kayak Sendy dan Dhike lho. "  
" Ahahhaha. Parah kamu Mov. yah Snack-nya ga mungkin aku habisin langsung. Kadang aku simpan buat bekal ke Theater dan untuk Bepergian. Jadi ga perlu beli beli lagi. "  
" Oh…bener juga. Hehehe "  
Tak lama, kami tancap gas menuju Apartemen kak Rica.

Jam menunjukan pukul 11 malam.  
Sesampainya di Apartemen kak Rica, aku bantu bantu mengangkat tas dan barang barang yang dibawa dari Bandung. bisa dibilang, ini pertama kalinya aku ke Apartemen kak Rica. terlebih ini Apartemen baru kak Rica setelah pindah kost lamanya.  
"Selamat datang di Apartemenkuuuu." teriak Kak Rica seteleh membukakan pintu.  
Ternyata Apartemennya kak Rica benar benar keren dan rapih.  
Ada Sofa, TV, meja makan,kamar tidur,kamar mandi, dapur lengkap dengan alat pembuat kopi.  
" Ahh akhirnya bisa istirahat juga " kata kak Rica sambil duduk di sofa dan menyalakan TV.  
aku masih mengangkut barang-barangku bertanya ke kak Rica.  
" Kak, aku taruh dimana? "  
" Kamu taruh dikamar aku ajah. Masuk aja. "  
setelah menaruh barang barang, aku berpikir untuk mandi. karena selama diperjalanan hampir dihabiskan didalam mobil. Setelah mengambil pakaian salin, aku mencari Kak Rica yang ternyata berada di Dapur sedang membereskan peralatan dapurnya.  
" Um…Kak, kamar mandinya dimana? "  
" Disitu, kalau mau pakai sabun atau pasta gigi pakai aja. "  
" Oh oke. Thanks ka "

Saat aku membuka pintu, ternyata kamar mandinya luas. Ada Bathtub, Shower, kloset duduk dan wastafel. Aku bahkan mengira kalau ini kamar mandi hotel berbintang.

Aku mengikat rambutku lalu mulai berendam didalam Bathtub berisi air hangat.  
Sungguh nyaman dan rasanya nikmat sekali.  
Hujan diluar memang momen yang pas untuk berendam air hangat.  
" Ah….syahdu sekali. " Gumamku sambil membenamkan wajah kedalam Bathtub berisi air hangat.  
Tak lama terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka.  
Baru ingat ternyata aku lupa mengunci pintu kamar mandi.

Ternyata itu kak Rica. datang dengan memakai handuk.  
" Eeeehhh. Kak Rica ngapain? Aku kan masih pakai kamar mandi "  
" Aku mau mandi juga, Mov. soalnya cuacanya mendukung untuk mandi air hangat.  
Ngomong ngomong rambut kamu lucu juga kalau diikat kebelakang. " Pujinya  
" Ah. Ummm biasa saja ah. "  
Tak lama kak Rica membuka handuknya.  
Terlihat badannya yang mungil nan indah.  
Ya Tuhan…. Kenapa kak Rica begitu..menggemaskan.  
Mukaku memerah.  
Aku langsung memalingkan wajahku dan mengerakkan badan kedepan sesaat kak Rica masuk kedalam Bathtub.  
Aku terdiam sambil gugup.  
" Aaaaahhhh Hangat. Emang asik yah berendam air hangat kalau cuaca sedang Hujan. "  
" Ah iya kak. "  
" Hmmm kenapa Mov? "  
"Emm… engga kok kak. "  
"Oh iya kamu belum sabunan ya "  
"Ah iya kak. "  
" Sini aku usap badan kamu dengan sabun. "  
"He…. "  
" Sudah. Rileks ajah. "  
Kak Rica mulai mengusap badanku dengan sabun. Terasa jari jemarinya menyentuh kulitku dengan perlahan.  
Kak Rica mulai mengusap dari bahu lalu turun kepunggung.  
"Kulit kamu bagus Mov. sering luluran yah? " komentarnya.  
" Ah aku cuma rajin mandi ajah. "  
" Hmmm beneran? "  
Kak Rica mulai meraba dadaku dan mulai mengusapnya dengan sabun.  
aku menahan suara ku sambil menghembuskan nafas secara perlahan.  
" Kenapa Mov? aku terlalu keras megangnya yah? "  
" Hngh… ga apa apa kok kak. "  
Kepala kak Rica mendekati pipi ku dan berkata  
" Wow. Dada kamu besar juga ya. "  
Mukaku memerah lagi. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa.  
Kak Rica kembali meremas dadaku. Semakin cepat. Semakin keras.  
" Kak…pelan pelan. "  
" Sedikit lagi Mov. ada bagian yang belum ku usap."  
Nafasku tidak beraturan. Kak Rica terlalu agresif.  
Terasa batang hidung kak Rica menyentuh leherku kemudian lidahnya menjilati telingaku.  
Aku seketika kaget dan secara tidak sadar aku membalikan badanku menghadap kak Rica.  
Skak mat.  
Gerakan tiba tibaku membuat air didalam Bathtub membasahi badanku.  
" Hehehe padahal aku mau bilas badan kamu. Eh ternyata kamu sendiri yang mau bilas. "  
kemudian wajah Kak Rica mendekati wajahku dan mengatakan sesuatu.  
"Kamu kayaknya tegang banget Mov. apa airnya terlalu dingin?"  
"Ah engga kok kak. Air nya pas kok. Mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya aku mandi dengan kak Rica."

Kemudian tangan kak Rica memegang tanganku. Dan mengatakan sesuatu.  
"Mov. tolong usap badan aku dengan sabun yah." Sambil menunjuk ke badannya.  
Aku tidak punya pilihan selain menuruti perkataan Kak Rica yang duduk di kedua pahaku.  
Aku mulai menaruh sabun cair ke tanganku dan mulai mengusap dadanya Kak Rica. begitu lembut dan empuk.  
Terlihat kak Rica menahan suaranya.  
Aku melanjutkan meremas dada kak Rica.  
Seperti balas dendam. _Sweet Revenge_ tepatnya.  
" Hnnghh… ah….hmmm "  
" Kak Rica ga apa apa kan? "  
" Lanjutin ajah Mov. aku Cuma ngambil nafas aja kok." Sambil memegang kepalaku.  
Kemudian Kak Rica mencumbuku. Lidahnya melumat lidahku. Terasa bibir lembut begitu basah.  
Aku merasakan Saliva ku bercampur dengan Salivanya.  
Rasanya seperti kopi. Mungkin aroma kopinya terlalu tajam.

Tiba-tiba tangan kak Rica menggenggam kedua tanganku. Dan mendorong badanku kebelakang.  
BYUUUURRR!  
Cipratan air dari Bathtub yang begitu keras. Untungnya aku tidak apa apa.  
Badannya menindih badanku. Dan menatap wajahku.  
" Maaf mov. aku lepas kendali. "  
Kemudian kepalanya menjilati dadaku dan menghisap putingku.  
"Ahnghnghhhgh. Kak. Stop! "  
kak Rica tidak mengubris sama sekali. Aku ingin menjerit sekeras mungkin. Tapi tidak bisa.  
Aku memeluk erat kepala kak Rica sambil menahan suara untuk berteriak.  
" Chuuuu….slurrrrpp…ahhhhhh " terdengar suara dari mulutnya.  
Tak lama kak Rica bersandar ke bathtub dengan posisi berhadapan denganku.  
Aku hanya bisa terbaring lemah.  
Begitu pula kak Rica.  
Suasana mendadak hening.  
Tak lama kak Rica bangun dari sandarannya dan ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

" Mov. aku mau ngomong sesuatu. Tapi kamu jangan marah yah. "  
" Mau ngomong apa kak?" tanyaku.  
"Umm….. aku mau jujur …. Aku…. Aku sebenernya Cinta sama kamu….."  
Aku kaget dan masih sedikit tidak percaya kak Rica mengatakan itu.  
"Dan Aku sebenernya masih belum rela kamu ninggalin JKT…. Maksudku, kita ga bisa ketemu lagi satu panggung di Theater. Aku takut nanti kita gabisa ketemu seperti dulu dan sekarang. "

Aku sempat tertegun. Tapi aku memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan ke kak Rica.

" Sebelumnya, Maaf kalau misalkan aku baru bisa jujur sekarang. Aku juga cinta sama kak Rica dan aku bener bener sayang dengan kak Rica. "  
Kak Rica terdiam. Aku melanjutkan kalimatku sambil menahan tangis.  
" Maafin aku kalau pilihanku membuat kak Rica terbebani. Tapi, aku ga pengen kak Rica, Sendy dan teman teman seperjuangan sedih berlarut larut. Aku pengen kak Rica dan yang lain bisa berkembang walaupun aku sudah tak bersama lagi. "

Air mata kak Rica bercucuran. Lalu aku mengusap air matanya.  
" Aku tetep dukung kak Rica kok. Aku bakal jadi Fans nomer satu kak Rica. Aku akan menjadi Wota kak Rica nomer satu. "  
Kak Rica tertawa kecil lalu memelukku dengan erat sambil terharu.  
" Hehehehe… Terima Kasih banyak Mov. "  
" Sama sama kak. "

Akhirnya kami menyelesaikan mandi sambil bersenda gurau, bermain air dan sabun, dan sebagainya.

++++++++++  
Tak terasa sudah pagi. Mentari menyelinap dari jendela kamar. Aku membuka mataku dan bangkit dari kasur.  
Ternyata kak Rica sudah bangun lebih awal. Aku keluar dari kamar dan Kak Rica sedang menyiapkan sarapan di dapur.  
" Oh. Selamat pagi mov. "  
" Selamat pagi juga masak apa nih kak? "  
" Oh Frittata sama daging asap. Oh iya kamu mau minum kopi apa mov "  
" hmm terserah kaka aja deh. "  
Tak lama sarapan sudah siap di meja makan.  
" Selamat makan kak Rica! " teriakku sambil menyantap Frittata dengan lahap.  
" Oh iya mov. aku buatin Latte buat kamu."  
" Wah makasih yah kak."  
Setelah menghabiskan makanan, aku mencicipi Latte buatan kak Rica.  
Jujur, ini pertama kalinya aku mencicipi kopi buatan kak Rica dan benar saja. Kopi buatan kak Rica benar benar nikmat.  
" Gimana mov? enak? "  
" Enak banget ka. "  
" Wah ternyata kamu suka. Berhubung aku ga tahu kamu suka minum kopi apa, jadi aku coba bikin Latte. "  
" Umm… kak Rica sendiri minum kopi apa? "  
" Oh ini namanya Caffe Macchiato. Mirip dengan Latte yang kamu minum. Cuma Macchiato tidak terlalu banyak pakai susu. "  
" Wah kapan kapan aku mau belajar ngeracik kopi sama kak Rica. "  
" Hahaha kalau ada waktu senggang, kenapa engga? "

Pagi itu aku habiskan berbagi ilmu tentang kopi dengan kak Rica. seru juga menambah pengetahuan seputar Kopi dan pengalaman kak Rica sebagai Barista. bisa dibilang pengalaman liburan yang penuh kesan. Aku harap kejadian itu bisa diulang lagi.

FIN


End file.
